Confesión
by eria0712
Summary: Jin quiere a touya y tiene que saberlo


Tanto la serie yuyu hakusho como los personajes no me pertenecen, ambos son de Yoshihiro Togashi.  
Hola este es mi primer fic, as que no se is muy duros, espero que os guste y le disfrut is mucho.

-  
CONFESI N

Hacia tiempo que sent a eso hacia su amigo, pero el sentimiento se hizo aun mas intenso cuando Gama muri . Jin amaba a Touya desde hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no se lo pod a confesar, tem a ser rechazado.  
- Jin te encuentra bien?- Touya le estaba hablando pero el no le escuchaba, estaba en su mundo, pensando en sus sentimientos y en que deb a hacer.  
- Si estoy bien tranquilo, es solo que hay un tema que me preocupa.- fue lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza, "si se enterara de que seguro que pensar a que estoy loco, que le voy a decir, no me pasa nada solo estoy enamorado de ti y no se como dec rtelo, no eso no se lo puedo decir".;  
- Esta bien si no me lo quieres contar aya tu, pero yo cre a que ramos amigos y que confiabas en mi, pero se ve que no soy nadie para ti.- Touya se sent a triste al ver que Jin no le confesaba sus problemas como el hab a echo muchas veces. "Seguro que soy un estorbo para el, y no soy nada importante, soy una carga, si el supiera lo importante que es realmente para mi, pero no lo sabe."  
"ya esta se a enfadado, lo siento, pero esque si te lo dijera pensar as mal de mi, realmente te lo quiero decir pero no puedo, lo siento"  
-no te molestes con migo, por favor, es un tema muy personal, algo que no quiero comentar con nadie, perd name si te e echo sentir mal.- Despu s de decir esto se fue a otro lugar, el no quer a incomodar a Touya ni que se sintiera molesto con el, pero realmente no se lo pod a decir, aunque el fuera la persona mas importante de su vida.  
Touya estaba solo, sin moverse del sitio en el que Jin le hab a dejado, no se pod a mover, se sent a muy herido, sabia que era algo importante y que no lo ped a comentar con el, pero aun as le dol a esa desconfianza.  
"Bien ya lo e decidido se lo comentare esta noche, da igual que me rechace, lo nico que quiero es que todo vuelva a ser igual, no me gusta nada enfadarme con touya."

En la noche...

Jin buscaba a touya por toda la casa, no sabia donde pod a estar, pero de repente se le ocurri , Touya sol a estar en una habitaci n el la que hab a construido un hermoso jard n de hilo, era perfecto, tenia un hermoso busque congelado, y le gustaba pasar el tiempo en el.  
Jin se acerc a la puerta y entro decidido, entonce vio a Touya sentado contemplando su jard n, y entro.  
- Touya... yo solo... te quer a comentar algo... espero que no te molestes con migo- Ya lo tenia decidido se lo iba a decir sin falta, estaba listo para cualquier respuesta.  
- Yo solo... quer a contarte lo que me pasaba esta ma ana, siento no hab rtelo dicho antes, pero esque es muy dif cil para mi contarte esto.- Jin estaba tan ruborizado que no se distingu a donde acababa su rostro y donde empezaba su cabello.  
- As que al final te vas a sincerar con mi go, no?- dijo Touya sonriendo sinceramente, "Debe ser al go vergonzoso para el, esta completamente rojo, pero bueno, lo importante es que conf a en mi".;  
- Si, bueno all voy, lo que me pasaba esta ma ana y no te pod a decir, es algo que e estado pensando mucho tiempo, y es que... yo... bueno tu...- No era capaz de decirlo le costaba mucho sincerar sus sentimientos.  
- Tranquilo Jin no me voy a re r ni nada por el estilo, me lo puede contar.- Touya estaba siendo sincero, sabia que le costaba cont rselo, y no le importaba.  
- Bueno lo que pasa en que... TU ME GUSTAS TOUYA!- Jin se lo dijo de un grito sin pens rselo mas. "ya esta, lo e dicho, y ya no hay vuelta atr s.  
Touya no sabia que decir, se hab a quedado con la boca abierta ante la declaraci n de Jin.  
-Bueno, ahora entiendo porque no me lo querias decir, pero no te preocupes, no hay ning n problema, yo tambi n llevo bastante tiempo queriendo decirte algo, y ese algo es que tu tambi n me gustas, tenia pensado cont rtelo, pero despu s de la muerte de Gama me sent a bastante triste as que no te lo dije, lo siento.  
Jin lo nico que pudo hacer fue acercarse a el y besarle tiernamente, Touya r pidamente correspondi al beso.  
Desde ese d a Jin y Touya no se ocultaron nada, solo se lo dec an y lo que pasara despu s no importaba, ellos solo quer an que no hubiera secretos entre ellos.

FIN

------------------

Espero que nadie quiera matarme, pero es mi primer fic

Rew? 


End file.
